


Call Her Daddy

by grovestep



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Break Up, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hate Sex, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, call your girlfriend daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovestep/pseuds/grovestep
Summary: Marceline returns Bonnibel's things after their break-up and things take a...smutty turn.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Call Her Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting smut and writing for this ship. Go easy on me.

“I came to give you back your shit,” Marceline said. She floated in the doorway with a box of stuff balanced in her arms. Her eyes jittered around everywhere but never lingered on Bonnibel. Bonnie stood just inside the apartment and leveled Marceline with her blue gaze. They stood in tense silence for a moment, before Bonnibel’s shoulders slumped and she jerked her chin to motion Marceline inside. 

Marceline inhaled and took in the familiar scent of the apartment. Candles, lotion, the underlying smell of bubblegum. She hung a right, like she had so many times before, and sat the box on Bonnibel’s bed. Marceline looked over her shoulder at Bonnie. She tried to ignore how Bonnie’s shirt hung off her shoulder to reveal her pink skin, and the small cluster of freckles on her right shoulder, or how she wore Marceline’s favorite pair of shorts that showed off her ass _just right._ “Can I use your bathroom?” She asked and swallowed hard. 

“Yea,” Bonnibel said, her voice strained. “Yea. I’ll get your stuff.”

Marceline fought the urge to leave the door open out of habit. She tried not to think about how fast things could change. She couldn’t let herself be sad. It would just drag her down. Instead, she centered her emotions on anger. Laser-focused, all she thought about was how mad the break up made her. She left the bathroom with an angry flush on her cheeks. Bonnibel stood by the bed with a box of Marceline’s stuff. She jumped a bit at Marcy’s change in demeanor. 

“Can I tell you how I feel?” Marceline asked.

“Yes,” Bonnibel said. She couldn’t look Marceline in the eye. “You have every right to be angry.”

“I do,” Marceline said. “I fucking do. You broke my heart. Over what?” She didn’t wait for Bonnibel to respond. “Over a hypothetical? Over your own fucking anxieties you can’t get over? How is that my fault?” Marceline stepped closer to Bonnie. Bonnibel didn’t step away, but kept her eyes averted. 

“I know,” Bonnie said in a small voice. “It’s not your fault.”

“But you make me feel like it is,” Marceline said. Against her will, hot, angry tears streamed down her cheeks. All she could think about was how close they were, how it would be so easy to pull her into a hug, or a kiss. How it was so natural before. “The fucked up thing is? The only person I want to talk to is you. The only person I _want_ is you.” Their bodies were nearly flush. She could feel how warm Bonnie was, and hear how fast her heart was beating. It made her head dizzy.

“What?” Bonnie asked, her voice pitched higher. She sounded breathless. “What do you mean by that?” 

“Dammit, Bonnibel, I still _want_ you,” Marcy bit out as she flexed her hands into fists. “I know you wore that shirt and those shorts on purpose. You know what they do to me.” 

Bonnibel’s eyes shot up to meet Marceline’s. She pouted out her bottom lip and sucked it between her teeth. The look was all too familiar and sent heat straight between Marceline’s legs.

“What are you gonna do about it, _daddy_?” Bonnibel said as she leaned in, her breath ghosting against Marceline’s neck. 

Marceline let out an expletive under her breath. Her hand came up to wrap around Bonnie’s throat, eliciting a whimper from the pink female. Marceline shoved Bonnie up against the bed until her legs gave out from under her and they both fell back onto the comforter. The shift of weight made their boxes of stuff clatter to the floor, but they didn’t care. Marceline squeezed her hand around Bonnibel’s throat and Bonnie responded by leaning her head back and exposing more to Marceline. 

“I fucking hate you for this, I hope you know that,” Marceline said into Bonnibel’s ear.

“Yes, daddy,” Bonnibel whimpered as she wrapped her legs around one of Marceline’s thighs and ground her pussy down onto it. 

“It’s not gonna be that easy, princess,” Marceline said as she yanked her thigh away. Bonnie let out a whine and tried to recapture the thigh with her legs, but Marceline pinned her firmly to the bed with her hips. Realizing she wasn’t going to get what she wanted by playing nice, Bonnibel narrowed her eyes. 

Marcy recognized that rebellious look and captured Bonnie’s wrists in her hands before she could try to rearrange their position. Bonnibel struggled against her grip, but Marceline thrust her thigh against Bonnie’s pussy roughly before taking it away again. “Don’t fucking move,” Marceline said under her breath. 

“You’re not the boss of me,” Bonnibel said and raised her chin in defiance.

“No, but you’re still a slut for me,” Marceline said. She punctuated her point by reaching a hand into Bonnibel’s pants and underwear and pressing her fingers against Bonnibel’s slick folds. She pressed two fingers into her entrance, pumping in and out fast and hard. Bonnibel let out an involuntary moan and rolled her hips down onto Marceline’s fingers. “That’s what I thought,” Marcy said with a smirk. 

“Fuck me, daddy,” Bonnibel whined, “I want your fingers.”

Marceline pulled her fingers out of Bonnibel’s wet heat. She pressed the digits against Bonnibel’s mouth, and Bonnibel obediently opened. Marceline slipped her fingers inside, and Bonnie lapped the wetness off of them, closing her eyes and taking them as far as they could go. 

“You’re not gonna get my fingers just yet,” Marceline murmured. “I’m going to eat you out until you’re raw and begging for it. Then I’m going to finger fuck you until you’re screaming my name.”

“Please, daddy. Want you so bad,” Bonnie said as she squirmed against Marceline’s body. Marceline let Bonnibel’s wrists go and yanked off her pants and underwear. Bonnibel leaned up at the same time and took off her shirt, revealing that she had no bra underneath. Marceline stifled a gasp. Her tits never failed to take her breath away. Bonnie smirked.

“Don’t say a fucking word unless it’s to beg for it,” Marceline said as she placed her hand around Bonnibel’s throat again while she ducked her head down between her thighs. She had to give it to Bonnie, her pussy was fucking perfect. It was petite and small, her clit barely discernible from the rest of her folds. Marceline used her free hand to spread Bonnibel’s folds as she pressed her tongue against her clit. She licked broad, flat strokes across her clit, hard and fast like she knew Bonnie liked it. Bonnibel writhed and whimpered and threaded her fingers through Marceline’s hair and pulled her close. Marcy’s hand slipped down from Bonnibel’s throat to wrap around her thighs to pull her as close as possible. 

“Please daddy, please daddy,” Bonnibel chanted with each press of Marceline’s tongue. “I need your fingers, daddy.” 

Marceline, lost in the moment, forgot her earlier promise. Instead, she pressed two fingers against Bonnie’s entrance while she pressed her tongue even harder on her clit. Her fingers slipped in easily, and she worked them in and out, crooking them up to hit that perfect spot. Her other arm wrapped around her thigh to keep her close, her fingers pressing roughly into the flesh there. Bonnibel’s hands left Marceline’s hair to go to her shoulders. She slipped her hands under Marceline’s shirt and used her sharp nails to claw at her back. Marcy let out a whimper against Bonnibel’s pussy and her hips bucked against the bed. 

“Please, daddy. I love you, Marcy. _Fuck_ ,” Bonnibel moaned. 

At the sound of that, Marceline drove her fingers home roughly. She dragged them back out, drawing her fingers over her g-spot, then slammed them back in. At the same time pressed her tongue over Bonnibel’s clit, then sucked it into her mouth. Bonnie let out a scream and dug her nails into Marceline’s back. 

Marceline closed her eyes and moaned against Bonnibel’s pussy as she felt the sting of Bonnie’s nails as they broke skin, and the hot rush of blood that followed. Marceline pulled back, her face covered in spit and Bonnibel’s wetness. She sat back and pulled Bonnie into her lap, their chests pressed flush together. She placed one hand on the back of Bonnie’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed for a long time, hands roaming up and down each other’s sides, making small noises against each other’s lips. Marceline pulled away, breathless. She looked Bonnibel in the eye, tears running down her cheeks.

“I love you, too,” Marceline said. She pressed her forehead against Bonnibel’s and closed her eyes. “Nothing could ever make me stop loving you, Bonnie.”

“I’m so sorry, Marcy,” Bonnibel said and tucked her face against Marceline’s neck. “I’m so sorry I ever hurt you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Call your gf daddy :)


End file.
